Tape stands installed with tape rolls of different widths and in different colors connected together for easy selection of the different color tapes are known such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,582. In this patent, the side walls of the tape stands are connected by a glue-fixed member located, between the front ends of said side walls. The other ends of the side walls are supported on a flexible and spreadable support ring for loading a tape roll on the side walls. The support ring on one of the side walls is projected toward the outer face of the side walls into a ring tenon, and a ring mortise of an inner diameter mating with the outer diameter of the ring tenon is formed on the outer face of the other side wall supporting the ring. In this manner, by inserting the ring tenon on one tape stand into the corresponding ring mortise on another tape stand, connection of a plurality of tape stands can be performed.
In such a structure, adjacent tape stands are held in connected relation only by the friction force between the ring mortise and the ring tenon. In practice, however, the friction force between the ring mortise and the ring tenon can hardly be controlled to be constant due to manufacturing tolerance of the ring mortise and the ring tenon, the wear resulting from long time use, the attendant wear of the molds after mass production, and even the inconsistency of the plastic materials for producing the tape stands. Even when new products for which good connection can be maintained between adjacent tape stands are used, the adjacent stands,become loose easily and do not remain connected after having been used for a period of time.